


Expecting

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Expecting, F/M, Pregnancy, Reveal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth and the boys have a rude awakening.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Expecting

“Byleth wake up.”

“I’m tired, let me sleep.”

“Don't act like a baby, you’ve slept long enough!”

“Sothis, why are you like this? My body is heavy, it doesn't want to move. Let me sleep it off.”

“You’ve been asleep one whole week.”

“A...what? You sure about that? I could have sworn I’ve been asleep for at least 8 hours.”

“ONE. WEEK. You managed to defend the monastery and save Claude, but there is more work to do. Edelgard is still waging war. This is not time to be resting.”

“It’s not like I want to sleep this long! I don't feel like I can fully recover unless I sleep.”

“I told you it would affect you in a bad way. Divine pulsing with no energy normally doesn't work. Since you've been forcing it, the after-effects are wearing you down. You need to get back to a stable state before trying to divine pulse again.”

“At Least I didn't die.”

“You're asleep for one week now, who knows how long you'll sleep for next time. Sleep so long they will think you're dead.”

“I get it, I get it. I will do my best to not need a divine pulse anytime soon.”

“Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. They’ve got some questions for you.” Byleth sighed heavily.

“Maybe I’ll sleep for another month or two.”

“You’ll definitely be showing by then. You will still have to deal with that. And you’ve possibly exposed my existence. I’m sure they won't let up.” Sothis said annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I was so angry I didn't even think about what I was saying.”

“Well, there's no point in crying over spilled milk. What’s done is done and now we need to figure out what to do going forward. And If you don't mind, I’d like you to get up...NOW!”

*****

Byleth’s eyes shot open. She was in a familiar place, the infirmary. She sat up in the bed to find a crowd waiting for her. Captain Jeralt, Claude, Dimitri, Felix, and Manuela. It was almost a relief Rhea and Seteth weren't there. But she knew that they would find out anyway. She decided to play it cool for now.

“Oh, well hello guys. What brings you here?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“We all wanted to make sure you were okay, we just happened to meet all at once,” Captain Jeralt replied.

“We had no idea you were going to wake up with all of us here though, gave us quite the scare actually,” Manuela commented.

“How long was I out for?”

“A week, you’ve really exhausted yourself this time,” Manuela answered. 

“You seem to have been a bit reckless again,” Captain Jeralt spoke a bit harshly. Byleth ran her fingers through her hair.

“Well, I made it out okay.”

“Even so I-”

“I know dad...I wasn't by myself this time though. Claude and Felix were with me. I was just more tired than I thought. I’m sorry.” Captain Jeralt sighed.

“As long as you understand…”

"I wonder why you are more tired as of late," Manuela asked, knowing very well why. Byleth shot her a look. How could she explain the situation, in front of her dad nonetheless? "If you don't tell them, I will."

"Tell us what? Are you okay?" Claude asked.

"I knew something was up with you when we were on the battlefield. Is whatever this is the cause of it?" Felix asked as well.

"Can't this wait until we know for sure?" Byleth pleaded.

"I know for sure. I ran tests while you were asleep. Another month or so and you won't be able to hide it any longer so let's just rip the bandaid off now."

"She's right you know. I think you should just get it out the way," Sothis jumped in. Byleth shook her head.

"Sothis go away," she said to Sothis alone. The cat was about to be out of the bag, time to steel herself.

"So what's it going to be? You or me?" Manuela asked, placing her hand on her hip. Byleth would not make eye contact as she spoke.

"I may….or may not be…"

"You are. 150% positive."

"Alright Manuela, give me a moment, I still haven't come to terms with it myself."

"Are you going to die?" Captain Jeralt asked worriedly.

"No...I mean...in extremely rare cases….but I mean….you might end up killing me or someone…"

"By, stop kidding around and spit it out please…"

"I'm...I'm pr...pre…"

"She’s pregnant!” Manuela yelled. Byleth covered her face, she was mortified. How would her father react? It was so painfully silent Byleth thought she would be swallowed whole. The silence lasted a little longer, making Byleth peek through her fingers to see if her father had passed out. He had not, but he was frozen. There was no way to tell what he was thinking by his facial expression because there was no expression. The three boys were just as speechless. Questions galore ran through their heads. Manuela clapped to snap the men out of their heads. "She is around two months, to say the least." Two months. Two...months...Claude and Felix came to the same realization. They noticed that they both realized the same thing. Felix had already known for sure that she had sex with Claude. Claude, however, had a vague idea that it may have happened. He got his confirmation. Just before Claude could react, Captain Jeralt shot up out of his seat. 

“You’re pregnant!?” He asked. Manuela held in a chuckle. It was noticed by everyone but Captain Jeralt who was waiting for his daughter to answer. Byleth nodded her head softly.

“It would seem so.”

“So...there’s a baby...inside your stomach…”

“Well, yeah…”

“Another life...growing...inside of you…”

“Dad?”

“I’m just having a hard time grasping the situation…”

“What’s so hard to grasp?” Manuela asked, “About two months ago, Byleth had sex, and now because of that she is pregnant.”

“I understand why Captain Jeralt is having a hard time. Professor Byleth is normally busy with her teaching or training. I don't think I’ve ever seen her having ‘personal time’ with another guy. Uh, not that I keep tabs on her,” Dimitri waved his hands nervously. Captain Jeralt folded his arms.

“So, who’s the father?” That was the real dreaded question. Claude looked a bit nervous. He was not prepared to face the wrath of her father. He had been so wrapped up at the moment, he never thought about using protection. Byleth shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't know…”

“What do you mean you don't know? Who did you sleep with?”

“It’s not that simple dad…”

“How could it be difficult? Who is the guy you slept with? That will determine the baby’s father.” Byleth could hear the frustration in his voice. His sudden change of demeanor caused Byleth’s eyes to water.

“Why are you acting like this? I’m telling you the truth! I don't know!” She tried to hold back tears. Knowing that her emotions were being influenced by the pregnancy, she fought them for as long as she could. Captain Jeralt could tell she was going to cry.

“Captain Jeralt, if I may butt in. She really doesn't know who the father is. She told me herself before the battle began.” He scratched his head.

“How could you not know?”

“I don't mean to be forward, did you by chance have...relations...with more than one person, Professor?” Dimitri spoke again. Captain Jeralt looked at his daughter intently as she took some time to answer.

“Y-y-yes-”

“I’ll kill them. I will end them myself. Who would dare take advantage of you like that? Savages, I will make it quick and painless.”

“Dad! They didn't take advantage of me! Stop treating me like a child!” Byleth defended herself as she watched a bit of Claude’s soul leave his body. Felix didn't seem to be bothered by the comment. He seemed unusually calm about his life being threatened. 

“They dare to defile the daughter of the Blade Breaker? Ha! They will wish they never met you.”

“Dad! Stop please!” The tears Byleth was holding back started to flow down her cheeks. In a split second, the boys went to her side.

“Here let me get you a tissue,” Felix offered.

“You can cry on my shoulder if you need to,” Claude added. Byleth shook her head.

“I’m okay…” Captain Jeralt looked at the three silently. He turned to Manuela who nodded her head to confirm his thoughts. He took a deep breath.

“YOU TWO!?” he belted out. Felix, again, was unfazed by his anger. Claude however, was shaking in his bones. Byleth was very worried for her two ex-students. “I asked you both to look after her! Not, not, NOT share the same bed as her!”

“I only did it once, Claude did it twice.” Byleth shook her head, disappointed. Claude shot him dagger eyes.

“I hardly think that matters right now FELIX.”

“You brag about it any other time, I just wanted to help you out.”

“BOTH OF YOU! TRAINING GROUNDS! NOW!” Felix stood up and headed to the training grounds gladly. Claude was practically dead from Captain Jeralt’s shout. Dimitri was happy it wasn't him being shouted at. Captain Jeralt locked eyes with the blonde-haired house leader. “YOU ARE GOING TOO! LET'S GO PRINCE-BOY!” Unhappy that he would have to defend himself against the Blade Breaker, he quietly left the infirmary. Captain Jeralt looked back at his daughter. “You, don't leave this room until you’ve fully rested and Manuela has ok’d it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father…” As soon as the boys were gone, Manuela let out the laugh she held in earlier.

“Well, that went better than I thought.”

“Manuelaaaaaa. This is terrible! They are going to actually die!”

“I’m pretty sure your father won't kill them, relax and get some rest.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, he took the next heads of house and the son of the family who is sworn to protect his highness. If he were to kill them, a ton of people would not be happy. Your father is no fool. He wouldn't take on two entire kingdoms. It’s hard enough dealing with one.”

“I guess…”

“Your dad has your best interests at heart. Maybe I don't know, but call it a woman’s intuition. He’s excited to be a grandfather.”


End file.
